End of the Summer
by hottygurl7
Summary: Bella - an almost college freshman meets Edward - the Frat God, at an end of the summer frat party and sparks fly. Rated M - All Human - OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of SM's characters. If I did - well, that's a big "if", and frankly, I'm not even sure what to do with it. lol **

**Author's Note: A big sloppy kissed thank you to MzBionic for betaing this bitch for me. **

**I started this story when I saw something on My Drunk Texts that I thought was hilarious - and it morphed into being my entry for the Summer Fantasy contest, but I forgot to make someone fantasize. LOL. I'm spacey like that, I better read the criteria next time. I just saw "Summer" and ran with it! lol ;) **

**All joking aside - Thank you to everyone who reads my stories - I really appreciate you. :) **

**Those of you who are reading LM: expect an update in about a week. Chapter 8 was just sent off to PTB. **

* * *

><p><strong>Here we stand in the middle of an empty street<br>Tell me where you want to go  
>I'll tell you that's where I want to be<br>Say goodbye to the warm breeze  
>We could be almost anywhere<br>I'll miss you till the next time  
>I hope I see you there<br>I hope I see you back here.**

**It's the end of the summer  
>It's the end of it all<br>Those days are gone it's over now were moving on  
>It's the end of the summer<br>But we'll see it all again  
>So hold on to this moment till then<br>It's the end of the summer**

_**End of the Summer **_**-**_** Theory of a Deadman **_

* * *

><p><strong>End of the Summer<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Bella POV-<strong>_

"Fuck, Alice, why'd you let me drink so much 'shine?" I slur, attempting to gain my balance as we stumble into the Beta frat house.

While stepping inside the front door, I slip on some water leaking out of a blue plastic keg barrel. The place is littered with beer cans and red plastic cups.

After locating the keg, Alice promptly scurries away to grab us a few glasses of whatever is in the keg, while I hang onto Rosalie's shoulders like my life depends on it.

"Liquor before beer, you hooker! You're gonna get sick!" I shout after Alice's retreating form.

She of course—doesn't listen. She never does, and she wonders why she's always sick.

_Dumbass. _

_Liquor before beer, you're in the clear. _

_Beer before liquor, never been sicker. _

It took me years to get that philosophy ingrained in my head, believe me, now I remember it even when I'm tanked.

"Ah, Bella, I'm so glad you and Alice are Kappa's. We're going to have so much fun this year. I can't wait for you guys to meet Emmett!" Rose hollers over the loud music.

I nod at her, only picking up every other word she's saying.

We are currently celebrating our initiation into Rosalie's sorority. Alice, Rose, and I all grew up together in Washington. During my junior year (Rosalie's senior year) she informed me and Alice that she was going to Florida State University in Tallahassee, Florida.

When she first dropped the F bomb on us, we were stunned. The reality of our approaching separation really sunk in and we were forced to make a few decisions of our own. At first, I had thought about going to the University of Wisconsin to study Medicine, but decided against it.

One reason being; I wasn't sure if medicine was my calling, and two; I was terrified of being alone.

Alice initially had her sights set on Sarah Lawrence for Liberal Arts; she was so sure New York had everything she was looking for.

In the end, she chickened out like I did and we both applied to Rosalie's school. Luckily, we both got in, and were even able to pledge to Rose's sorority.

So that brings us to why we are drunk off our asses at this "End of the Summer celebration" which is just a fancy term for _frat party_.

Alice, the ever adventurous little pixie that she is, decided earlier that she needed to mingle with a few frat boys. One of them, a southern boy from Texas named Jasper, brought a little moonshine for everyone.

His friend brought a little concoction called Jack-Moonshine-Apple Pie. I have no idea what the hell was in it, but it tasted fantastic.

Needless to say, now I can't feel a lot of my lower extremities and my mind is really fuzzy and warm.

I'm snapped back to the present as Rosalie tugs on my right arm, dragging me through the house and out the back door. When we step outside, we're greeted with a lot of half naked bodies, and a large drunken pool party.

Rosalie introduces me to her meat-head of a boyfriend, Emmett. He seems cool, from what I can tell, but I'm really too intoxicated to tell if he's an okay guy or not.

My eyes quickly scan the crowd, looking for a little man-meat of my own for the evening. I know Rose is going to ditch me soon to go play 'hide the sausage' with Emmett, and that floozy Alice probably already snuck off to 'save a horse, ride a Jasper'.

I know I'll be on my own soon so I quickly try to locate a hot lay to hook up with.

_He's okay…eh, no, too pretty. Gay…looks like an asshole…taken…no…_maybe_…no… _

Suddenly, a flash of bronze catches my attention and I shift my gaze to the pool.

_Holy shit! This guy is undeniably the tannest, sexiest mother fucker I've ever seen! _

His hair is a bronze mess, he has ray bans on even though it is past 8:30 at night, and his baby-blue swim trunks accentuate his tanned, toned skin beautifully.

When I finally snap out of my hormone induced panting session, I realize the entire scenario around him.

He is floating in the middle of the pool on an air mattress, with a family sized bag of cool ranch Doritos tucked tightly into his left side, and a forty ounce can of beer sitting in his right hand.

Emmett and Rose must notice my ogling because they start laughing and razzing me about it.

"Hello? Earth to Bella," Rose teases.

"Huh? Yeah, what?" I mumble incoherently, still trying to check out the broody looking God floating around in the middle of the pool.

"That's Edward," Emmett pipes up. "He's one of my good friends, and my frat brother. He's usually a bit more social, but he's brooding right now. Just before you guys showed up he started flipping everyone off and told us he needed his space. It's probably all of the weed. Last night, Jasper did backward cartwheels, naked, all the way up sorority row."

"Alice will be sad she missed it," I blurt and slap my hand over my mouth.

We all get a good laugh out of that.

After another glance toward the pool, I make it my mission to mount _Edward_ before the night is over.

I'm not a slut, but get a lot of alcohol in me and I turn into a wild child.

It really can't be helped.

"Looks like someone's getting lucky tonight," Emmett announces.

"I fucking hope so," I agree and sigh dreamily.

_God, I bet he'd be amazing in bed. _

"You're just his type, B," Emmett declares, and I quirk a questioning brow at him.

"No, seriously. He's been bitching all week about how he's so sick of the fake bimbos that trot around campus vying for his attention. He also says, and I quote, 'I'm sick of girls being fake, and the only thing coming out of their mouths is overly obnoxious complements on how good my game is, or how big my muscles are, and asking me if I want a blowjob.' He says he wants someone who isn't afraid to call him out on his shit, a real girl, that type of thing. Plus, your brown hair, brown eyes, porcelain skin, real boobs, girl next door vibe? He's gonna eat that shit _up_!" Emmett rambles.

"Uh, good to know, Emmett," I say distractedly, getting a kick out of the fact that Emmett has already checked me out for his best friend in the two-point-five minutes that I've known him.

Rose and Emmett notice my staring again, so I decide to tell them goodnight. I hand Rose my purse, car keys, and flip flops—since they're my favorite pair—then ask her to throw it all in her car for the night. I'll just get all of it back from her in the morning.

"Alright, bitches, go get your freak on, and I'll see ya later. Emmett, don't forget to wrap your pecker before you deck 'er!" I wink at him and hook my thumb in Rosalie's direction.

"Bitch!" Rosalie laughs and tries punching me in the boob, but I duck out of her way, causing her to punch my shoulder instead.

"Fo' sho', Bizzle," Emmett says mock-seriously.

With a quick hug and a few supportive slaps on my ass from Emmett and Rosalie, we're parting ways and I'm one step closer to my goal.

I saunter through the thick poolside crowd and watch Edward float around on his makeshift waterbed. When he catches me staring he slips his sunglasses down on his nose and quirks an eyebrow at me.

He probably thinks I'll look away and act all innocent from being caught staring. Under any other circumstances, I probably would have, but tonight I'm running on liquid courage and I'm not afraid of flirting shamelessly.

Instead of looking away, I hook my finger in the air and motion in a "come hither" sort of fashion to draw him closer. He hesitates for a minute, checking me out, probably to decide if I'm worth the effort of moving from his spot for. Suddenly, he gives me an incredibly sexy, crooked grin and starts paddling over to my side of the pool.

When he reaches me, he smiles and pushes his sunglasses up to the top of his head.

"Hey, beautiful, want a ride?" he flirts and smirks playfully at me.

"On the bed or on _you_?" I bite my lip and kneel down on the edge of the pool, so I'm closer to him. I steal the forty out of his hand and finish it off quickly; tossing the can behind me once it's empty.

"How about both?" he responds quickly tugging me onto him, landing us both precariously on the floating bed. I'm straddling his lap as our gazes lock.

His eyes are a deep jade green. I'm momentarily distracted, as I get lost in them.

He must notice, because his lips lift into another smirk. He grips my hips tight pulling me firmly against him, grinding into me.

"I want to fuck you so bad," he whispers in my ear, and my eyes roll into the back of my head. I whimper at the sound of his voice and am almost willing to give him whatever he wants at this point… Which is bad, because I've only just met him. Yet it's also good, because this is exactly why I came over here in the first place.

He hears my soft moan and swiftly flips us over on the air-bed so he's hovering over top of me.

The bed moves as the water ripples, and once he's sure we're balanced — he lowers himself on top of me.

"What's your name, beautiful?" he asks as he gazes down at me and settles his lower half between my legs.

I grunt softly as he rubs his hips against me and respond softly, "Bella."

"Perfect name for such a beautiful creature," he says huskily as his lips find their way to my neck and collarbone.

Pulling back to look down at me, he murmurs, "I'm Edward,"

"I know." I grin sheepishly.

"How did you know that?" he asks curiously.

"I met Emmett. He's actually dating my friend, Rose. He caught me eye-fucking you and figured I'd want to know your name," I respond bluntly.

His eyes look mischievous. "Oh really? Is that all he told you?"

"No, he mentioned a few other things, like that weed makes you pout, you're currently _really_ valuing your space, and your frat brothers like to do naked backward-cartwheels down the street." I chuckle.

"Good, he didn't leave anything out then." He smiles and gently presses his lips against mine.

The kiss starts off soft — with slow simple pecks, but they quickly morph from innocent kisses into an erotic make-out session. His tongue slips between my parted lips and our hands roam up and down each other's bodies.

"Unnh…" I break the kiss to take a deep breath, and that's when I notice our surroundings.

"Not here," I say, indicating that I don't want to go any further in front of all of these party goers. I gently push him up so he's not completely on top of me.

Unfortunately, I push him at the same time he leans up to run a hand through his hair and it sends him teetering over the edge of the air mattress, he lands with a splash into the pool.

_Oh crap…there goes any chance I had of getting laid by Edward, the Frat God this evening. _

A few seconds later, his head pops up and he is sputtering and choking on water. I can't help but laugh at him as he's rubs chlorine from his eyes.

"You think that's funny do you?" he growls at me while quirking a glistening eyebrow.

"Sorta." I smirk back at him and flick a little water in his face.

Before I know what hits me—he flips me backwards, off of the air mattress, plunging me ass-over-tea-kettle into the tepid, chlorinated water.

I decide since I'm probably not going to get laid tonight anyway, I might as well as kick this Frat God's ass. He has no idea who he's messing with.

I grab onto his swim trunks from the bottom and give them a hard tug. Once I'm sure they're at least half way off of his ass, I use my feet to push off of the bottom of the pool, and I start rapidly swimming away from him as he tries to tug his trunks back on.

When I reach the edge of the pool I lift myself up over the edge, and I quickly glance behind me to find out where Edward is. He has finished struggling with his trunks and he's now determinedly swimming in my direction.

_Oh fuck!_

Suddenly, my body is flooded with the adrenaline that comes along with knowing someone is chasing you, and I take off at full speed toward the back door of the house.

People are congregated all over in the living room and foyer area, so I take a swift left down one of the hallways and quickly slip into the bedroom at the end of the hall.

I'm really nervous and slightly afraid that I'll pee my pants if he catches me, so I slip into an adjoining bathroom and lock the door. After I do my business and wash my hands, I take a look in the mirror and realize that I am a mess.

My little _dip_ in the pool has caused my makeup to smear and small hairs that slipped out of my pony tail are matted to my face. I quickly pull the band out of my hair and put it back up in a messy pile on top of my head.

I wait a little while longer.

After a few minutes, I don't hear any noises from the other side of the door, so I turn the handle, releasing the lock and am now greeted to a pitch black bedroom.

Someone must have shut off the light and closed the door while I was in the bathroom, so now the only light I have to guide me to the hallway door on the other side of the room is the dim glow from the vanity light in the bathroom.

I hastily make my way toward the door.

Suddenly, I feel a pair of strong arms wrap around me from behind. At first I shriek, screaming for help, and then I feel a hand cover my mouth while the other arm is nudging me to spin around.

When I see Edward standing before me at first I'm relieved and then I'm sort of pissed off that he scared me like that. I use both of my hands to shove against his shoulders, pushing him away from me. I must catch him off guard, because next thing I know — he's sailing backwards and landing on the bed.

I laugh at him and try to hurriedly grab for the door. He spins me back around and pins me against it, holding both of my hands up above us, trapping me.

"You really shouldn't have done that," he warns me playfully.

"I'm not afraid of you," I murmur, lost in his gaze.

The dim light behind him is causing shadows to play across his face in the most alluring way. I'm trying to keep myself from straight up licking a line from his jaw to his hair.

Instead of answering me; he takes another step closer, pinning me with his entire body and pressing my hands even harder against the door. He's using his hands for leverage as he brings his face down to the crook of my neck.

My body trembles in anticipation when I feel his nose skim across my collarbone as he breathes me in.

_Fuck. Me. _

"Mmmmh, fuck, you smell good," he rasps huskily.

He starts nipping at my neck and I arch my back, trying to press myself harder against him.

"Ughnnnn fuck," I moan softly.

His left leg pushes between my legs, and I spread them a bit, inviting him closer.

Once he steps closer, his entire body is flush with mine. I wrap one leg around his and pull him tighter against me.

I want nothing more than for this to hurry up and move on to the sexin'. So I decide to get a bit of the control back in the situation.

"Mmmh, Edward, tell me what you want to do to me," I seductively purr in his ear.

He grunts and thrusts himself against me, releasing my wrists and wraps his arms around me, pulling me up against him.

"God, I wanna fuck you so bad. You don't even know…" He trails off as he continues to dry hump me against the door.

"What are you waiting for?" I coo in his ear.

Before I realize what's happening, he spins me around and starts quickly walking toward the bed. Sitting down with me straddling him, I bury my hands in his hair and pull him in for a desperate kiss.

"Fuck me, Edward," I whisper against his lips as I rock my hips against him.

I feel his fingers move up to the straps of my racer-back shirt, and he literally tears the flimsy fabric from my body.

His animalistic behavior sends me into a frenzy and I can't seem to get close enough to him. My bra is now on the floor with my ruined shirt and he's working the buttons on my cut-off shorts, while taking my right nipple into his mouth.

My hands immediately dive down to the top of his swim trunks and I rip the velcro open, plunging my hand inside, looking for the answer to all of my current problems. I'm dripping wet and I fear that if he isn't inside me soon, my body might just spontaneously combust.

"Careful, Bella," he says with a shaky breath. "If you give me velcro burn on my dick, I don't think either of us will be getting off tonight." He chuckles huskily and it only adds to my sexual frustration.

"Edward, if some part of you is not inside of me in the next five seconds, I'm going to fuck myself," I growl at him, craving the friction that he is currently _not_ providing.

He chuckles at me and presses a soft kiss to my neck. "Okay, kitten," he says playfully as he pecks at my neck.

I growl again and jerk his cock semi-forcefully out of his shorts, causing him to grunt. I'm not worried about the velcro or anything else that might be blocking me.

"I'm serious, fucker," I hiss.

He grips my shoulders and flips me over onto the bed forcefully. His weight falls on top of me and I feel his warm, hard cock press against my bare stomach.

_Fuck me! He feels so damn good, and he's huge! This is about to be an amazing night. _

The look in his eyes is fierce as he roughly tugs my shorts and panties from my body. I'm still trying to kick them off of my ankles when he slides two fingers deep inside of me.

"Uhhhhhnnngh fuuuck," I moan.

My entire body is flushed with the pleasure that he's given me from just that one touch.

His thumb begins to circle my clit as he pumps his fingers in and out of me relentlessly.

I bend and spread my legs as wide as I can, allowing him to touch me deeper.

My head slams back into the pillow and my back arches off of the bed, when I feel his tongue replace his thumb as he uses it to flick my clit. He's twisting his fingers inside of me in the most delicious way, and I know I'm about ten seconds from coming all over his mouth and hand.

"Fuck, _Edward_, I'm _so_ close… Please, more, harder, _unnnffgh_," I breathe, aching for the orgasm that is about to tear through my body.

I bury one hand in his hair, pressing him closer to me, encouraging him to keep going as I'm overcome by each wave of my climax. My other hand has the headboard in a death grip as I tighten my muscles and let my release wash over me.

"Yes, oh fuck yes! Don't stop! Please, oh God, that feels so good!" I half-moan half mumble, as he helps me ride out the last spasms and slowly brings me back to earth.

"Mmm… That was so…so fucking good," I whimper.

As I'm regaining feeling in my lower extremities, he's taken the opportunity to roll on a condom and kick out of his swimming trunks. I bite my bottom lip and close my eyes in anticipation of more pleasure when I feel him kneel between my parted thighs.

He grips the back of my thighs as he sinks deep inside of me. I groan softly as he fills me deeper than anyone has ever before. The stretch I feel inside is amazing. I wrap my legs around him tightly, holding him deep inside while my body acclimates to his size and length. Without him even thrusting, I feel the familiar tingle alerting me to another orgasm swiftly approaching.

"You have an amazing cock," I blurt.

It appears my filter has been dissolved due to the heavy doses of endorphins shooting through my body.

I loosen my grip on him slightly—allowing him to thrust in and out of me.

He gets a good rhythm going and I feel the coil in my stomach tightening each time he slides against that special spot inside of me.

His breath is hot on my neck as he whispers, "Do you like my cock, baby?"

"Yesss," I hiss, scratching my nails down his back, as he thrusts into me harder and faster.

"So fucking tight," he mumbles as he grips the pillow and uses it for leverage to really slam into me.

Without missing a beat he grabs a pillow that's lying to the side of us and begins to shove it underneath my hips. He then hooks my legs up over his shoulders and leans into me, ramming himself against my most sensitive spots and going even deeper than he was before.

"Oh fuck!" I scream as my muscles tighten and I come as he thrusts faster and faster. His rhythm is lost as he pounds into me frenziedly.

I don't know if it's the condom, or just his stamina, but the boy can go…_forever_.

He keeps giving it to me like a champ, and as I ride out my third orgasm, he groans out my name taking one last forceful thrust into me. He then stills, holding his position inside of me.

Our bodies are slicked with sweat, and his hair is all plastered to his forehead gazing down at me with an unfamiliar emotion in his eyes. The emotional charge in the room starts to feel a little heavy, and I quickly avert my eyes before I say or do something stupid.

I know I'm not in love with Edward. I just met him for crying out loud. But I've never had sex like that before, or ever came more than two times with anything or anyone that wasn't battery operated. Shit, I've never came during actual sex before, _ever_.

"That was fantastic…" I mumble hesitantly, staring off to the side of the bed.

"But?" he questions, noticing my hesitance.

"But… I'm afraid you broke my cooter." I chuckle softly and smile up at him.

"Your cooter? You mean your pussy? What are you, twelve?" He says sarcastically.

"If I'm twelve than you're a creeper, pedo!" I retort.

I start laughing and he silences me by pressing his lips dominantly against mine. I immediately forget all about the previous conversation as I get caught up in the kiss.

"_So_ not twelve years old," he breathes against my lips.

I'm momentarily confused until my brain catches up.

"_So_ not a pedo," I whisper.

"Want to do this again sometime?" he asks after we make out for a few minutes.

"Definitely," I agree.

"Good," he says and smirks at me.

We fool around a bit more throughout the night. I end up giving him head in the shower. When we finish, he doesn't even bother drying us off as he carries me back to bed and has his way with me again.

We fall asleep shortly after, only to be startled awake by loud pounding on the door a few hours later. We both bolt out of bed like the house is on fire. I wince slightly from the way my body aches but quickly snap out of it when I hear someone banging again on the door.

All of my clothes are mysteriously missing and I'm frantically searching for something to cover myself with.

Edward tosses me a black football sweatshirt with "Cullen" printed on the back and a gray pair of tattered draw-string sweatpants. I throw them on quickly and toss my hair up while he dresses quickly.

"Edward! Stop jacking off and open the damn door! You've been pouting ever since that brunette ran out on you last night and it needs to stop. You need to get laid my friend—" The douche nozzle doesn't get a chance to say anything more as Edward throws his door open and continues to button himself into his jeans.

Douche nozzle is standing in the doorway with his fist still raised to pound on the door when his jaw drops and he waves his arm around nervously, looking like he wants to run away.

"Newton, this is Bella—_the brunette_. Bella, this is Mike Newton." Edward makes the introductions and I nod politely but don't say anything to him.

"Nice to meet you, Bella," Newton says charmingly.

"Yup, you too," I say flatly.

"_Come_ here often?" I don't miss the suggestive tone in his voice and I cringe inside, until I think about coming, then I think of Edward, and all is right with the world again.

"I hope so," I purr and give Edward a saucy smirk as I saunter toward the doorway and slip past Newton. That is until Edward grabs my wrist and tugs me back to him.

"Definitely," he says huskily and then gives me a mind numbing kiss.

"Mine," Edward growls against my lips as he nips at me and continues to kiss me passionately.

I pull away after giving him a few playful pecks and slowly walk backwards towards the door.

"No, the name is _Bella_, but I appreciate the sentiment," I chide, slipping out of his room and out of the house in search of my two best friends and a nice hot shower.

As I walk back to our sorority house, I can't help but thank my lucky stars that I ended up in bed with Frat God, Cockalicious Cullen, and not Nerdy Newton.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed it leave me some love! :))<strong>

**xxoo  
>- Missy<strong>


End file.
